


The present will be the future

by Izaswinchester



Category: Lockout (2012)
Genre: Action, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Love, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izaswinchester/pseuds/Izaswinchester
Summary: A year after the prison ms1 explodes the government tries something new. Riley is a normal girl but with a dark past. After her brother disappears she makes a deal with an 'academy' but, what happens when one night everything she used to fear comes back to her life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Welcome to my story/fanfic.   
> If you haven't seen the film Lockout (2012) you definitely should watch it :). Thank you for reading!  
> (Sorry if there are any writing mistakes) It is my first story so please have patience ;). Enjoy!

  
"What was I thinking?" I said to myself while I was walking my way home. I had been 5 hours working, I wasn't at my best, my boss came with more work to give me, I told him that I was not feeling very well, but he didn't care... I was very angry and tired and I... punched him and quit. "God I am so stupid" I said with my arms crossed.  
After all it always had been like that. Every time I have a problem I always make it out of it. Obviously, most of the times... It didn't end well. I was not a person with patience.

When I was little it was just my brother and me. He worked and tried to help me with my schoolwork, but it was difficult. My brother was my inspiration. I wanted to be like him, strong as physically as mentally. I was very little when I already knew how to defend myself, he taught me all kind of things I needed to know to survive. But above all, he taught me to be a better person, he didn't want me to be like-you know... my parents. If hadn't talked about them is because I don't remember much of them. Chris, my brother, said they were bad guys who left their old issues to their family. At first, I didn't know what that meant, but soon I understood as I watched my brother being dragged out of our small house. I was hiding as he told me. After that I was lost, with no direction.

One day, a middle age woman came. She was very well dressed, and told me Chris had sent her. She gave me a speech about the government having an academy in which I could enter and that would guarantee my safety and the search for my brother. So I accepted. Nothing happened after that, I went to school with this academy paying for my studies and my apartment. Although, they called me once a week, every time I asked for Chris they said they were still searching. Until I came to a breaking point where I did not care about my safety unless I had my brother by my side. I missed him so much. And years kept going and going...

Now 6 years later I am here, small town, shitty job, 19 years old, alone. At least, when you lose hope, you get use to being by yourself.

All these thoughts had me thinking so deeply, that I didn't realise that I was already at my building. I opened the door of the hall, and closed it. It was freaking cold outside even though the winter started two days ago. I liked winter, being on the sofa watching TV was my kind of thing to do in cold afternoons. I went up the stairs because the elevator was broken... I pulled one piece of my hair behind my ear and was about to open the door when I realised the door was slightly open. I remembered closing the door. All my muscles tighten as I pushed the door. The house was dark, but I had a bad feeling. I stepped inside the living room with insecure steps. As I was about to turn around I heard a manly voice.

"Riley Brooke I suppose" a man with British accent said as the lamp near the sofa turned on. I closed my eyes in disgust because of the bright light.

" Who the hell are you?" I said rudely furrowing my eyebrows.

"Oh come on... We have known each other for a very long time, right Miss. Brooke?" a familiar old woman said, but-wait...

"I remember you, you were the old- the woman" I said correcting before I sounded rude "who came when Chris went missing... Wait! Did you finally find him? Is he okay?!" I actually didn't realise I was walking forward.

"No, we have not found him. That is not the reason why we are here" the old woman said calmly. They hadn't been here for 5 minutes and they were already getting on my nerves. Why were they here? What did they want? I stepped back and put a confused face. She realised and continued speaking " Do you remember what we signed a few years back? That contract..." I nodded, still confused "Well it is time you keep your word and come with us."

I wasn't very comfortable talking about the past. I remembered the contract, but to me it seemed weird that they broke into my house and were asking me to go with them. I mean, it was all so sudden.

"Well, I-I remember, but could I see the signing again. Because well yeah- you completed part of the deal but I just can't believe that the government has been looking for Chris and haven't found him yet. It is just-"

"I understand your position Miss. Brooke, but we must leave now" the man cut me of as both of them stood up. I stepped back but when I did a strong hand grabbed my arm. I roughly turned around releasing my arm from the hand of a very tall man. There was an other man next to him, they were both wearing black suits. I heard again the woman's voice "you do not need to worry Miss. Brooke, it is time you come with us, nothing will change, all the people you have met will think you move to another town, they won't suspect a thing, what do you say? After all that is the deal..."

I was very nervous, I didn't know what to do, I just knew the woman who I made a deal with when I was 13. I opened my mouth but I didn't manage to say anything. The woman raised her brows looking at me. But then I remember the most simple and important lesson everybody needed to know 'never trust strangers', now I knew what to do.

I was looking to the floor, but I slowly looked at the woman and smiled..., suddenly I turned around and slapped one of the men wearing suits and delivered a kick to the stomach of the other one and manage to get out of the apartment. Last thing I heard was "get her!" while I was running down the stairs. Hearing that, I started to run faster. I wasn't a quick runner but I couldn't see anyone following me as I opened the building hall's door. As the door closed I continued running. It was quite late, I guessed it was around 1 in the morning. I turned around expecting to see both of the man chasing me, but there was no one there. I smiled, as I was about to continue running, I crash into someone taller than me. I stepped back, it was a man. He was taller than me and strong, he was wearing a shirt that adjusted to his muscular body. I couldn't see his face at all, but I notice he was smoking. I could smell it and see the red end of the cigarette. He took the cigarette and throw it to the floor.

"So you are who they are looking for?" he said coming closer to me. I stepped aside, I heard the hall's door opening and saw the men running to get me. I went back and started to run trying to avoid the stranger but he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him.

"Let me go!" I screamed as I punched him in the chest. He turned me around so that I could see the men approaching.

"Believe me, it is better like this" he said almost whispering "they can't do anything to you, but don't-trust-them." he then let go of me. Now I was surrounded. I looked like a deer around wolves. I touched my hand where the ring my brother gave me was. But it wasn't there. I started looking to the floor but I couldn't find it. I couldn't help but to breathe heavily.

Both of the men with the suits grabbed me by my arms and started directing me to a car. I stopped to face the woman.

"I lost my ring, I-I-I need to find it. Please..." I sounded desperate but the expression on the woman's face didn't change. "Please I need to find it!" now the men were directing me to the car again. I tilted my head to the side and saw the stranger. Now I could see his face. He was an attractive man. I looked at him and manage to say "Please find it..." Last thing I saw, was the stranger furrow his brows, and the car's door closed.

 


	2. The MS2

We spent a long time on the road. It was just the tall men and me in the car. One of them driving and the other one next to him constantly looking at the view mirror checking I was still there. I was so tired, I didn't want to but I felt asleep. 

I woke up to being alone in the car. We finally had stopped. I rubbed my eyes with my hands. And tried to fix my hair. I didn't have my phone cause I left it charging at home before going to work, I didn't have money. I didn't have anything on me. I tried to push the door of the car. It was unlocked! 

"Lucky me, I guess..." I said trying to conserve my sense of humour. I stepped out of the car. It felt good to stretch my legs. I closed the door and notice, it wasn't cold anymore but it wasn't hot either. A cold breeze messed my hair. When I looked up I saw the woman with a file folder in her hands.

"Good morning Miss. Brooke. Welcome to the Ms2" she said raising one of her arms pointing at the massive buildings that were in front of us.

" Ms2?" I said furrowing my eyebrows.

" Indeed, follow me..." she said walking. I followed her, till we were walking next to each other "As you might remember a year ago the Ms1 which was the high security prison in space was destroyed." I nodded. 

"Yeah I know- but did it explode with all the prisoners inside?" I asked.

" It did, non of them survived obviously. There is more to the story, but we will get to that another time... Anyway, this is the Ms2, instead of a prison it is an academy of the government to train people."

"Train people for what?" I said confused as we both entered in what it looked like the main building cause it was the biggest. We went into an elevator, which was made of crystal.

"Well, for different things but I am afraid that is confidential" she answered with her British accent. " It is like a summer camp except it goes on for all the year, but you are a different case Miss. Brooke we just want to get to know what your brother and your parents taught you"

" What are you talking about?" I said confused.

"You will soon know, this is your room" she said opening a door. The room was big and spacious. " All the others share room but this is just yours, but don't worry I am sure it will be temporarily, until you make friends. Today you will be free but tomorrow the training starts. So just rest, someone will bring you food and then show you around." she said at the door. "Just stay until someone comes, there is a bathroom over there and your clothes are inside that wardrobe" she said pointing at it.

I was about to say something but she suddenly closed the door. 

"Great" I said putting my hair into a bun. "I will have a shower and change" I thought heading to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story so far:) I will update soon.


	3. Agent Snow

Today started the 'training'.

I woke up breathing heavily and sweating. The same nightmare... again. Over and over again. Almost every night I had that nightmare. When I thought I got rid of it it comes back as if it is the only thing I am capable of dreaming about. It is always about my brother shouting me to run, me hiding under a table, someone walking to me and when he or she is about to find me I wake up.

"Always the same" I whisper to myself resting my head in my hands.

I looked to the alarm clock at the table. '6:40'. I suddenly remember, as my breathing goes back to normal, that I was told to be at the dining hall at 7:00. I stood up and walked to the shower.

It was 7:00, and I was already at the dining hall. The building was huge, but luckily someone showed me around yesterday as the woman promised. 

As I said 'thank you' to the man who served me my breakfast, I looked through the dining hall. There were a lot of people now on it, who I supposed they would be around my age. Most of them were having breakfast but I felt some eyes were on me. Suddenly, a voice interrupted my thoughts. There was an old woman talking to me.

"Excuse me, Miss. Brooke. Would you like to join us?" she said signalling a balcony there was were I recognise the woman and the man who broke into my house and brought me here. They were looking at me and I wanted to let them know I didn't follow orders and specially not from them.

"No thank you" I said passing next to the woman. I went down three steps, and went through the dining hall till I found a free table. But- why were people staring at me? Were they staring at me?

I sat in one of the chairs and started eating. I was enjoying my meal and all of the sudden 3 girls sit next to me. I was confused, I mean after all I didn't have much friends. I furrow my brows as one of them started to speak.

"Hi, my name is Emily" she said as she stretched her arm to shake my hand. I stretched my arm too and shook her hand.

"Hi I am Riley" I said shyly, as I looked at the girls with a weak smile.

"Nice to meet you, I am Naomi" another girl said smiling.

"And I am Emma obviously, is such a pleasure to meet the..." another girl said but stopped when she watched her friends giving her a 'shut-up' look. I furrow my eyebrows.

"What were you going-" I was cut off by three boys and a girl coming to sit with us.

 

I was introduced to all of the people and told them I will meet them in the meeting point where the training would start. I ran to my room washed my teeth and went running down the stairs to the 'training session'. There were at least 30 people there. I supposed the others were at other 'classes' perhaps. There was a middle age man who I thought to be the instructor because he shouted to make pairs. I found my 'friends' and they told me that Bobby could be my partner. They were laughing so I thought it was a joke but they started pointing at a boy who looked very shy and was alone in a corner. They were making fun of him, I looked them with a serious look and started walking towards Bobby.

"Hi, I am Riley and you are Bobby right?" I said trying to be as friendly as I could.

"Yea-yeah I am" he said with a low voice.

"Do you want to be my partner in this?" I said hoping he would say yes.

"Okay" he answered but then added shyly a thank you.

"No worries" I said smiling. Now the couples were made and the instructor was ready to give orders.

But suddenly the woman from my house ( who I named 'creepy woman') appeared and glanced at me. 'This isn't good' I thought, as the instructor and her started walking towards me.

"Miss. Brooke, good to see you. I am afraid this isn't where you are going to train" she said with a smile on her face.

" But I already have a partner so..." I said starting to turn around.

"Don't worry about him, we will get him a new partner" the instructor said pushing me a little bit by my waist. I glanced at Bobby with a worried look but he nodded in agreement with the instructor and whispered 'I will be fine'.

Now the creepy woman was guiding me to the exit of the room. We walked through the corridors of the building and went downstairs till we were at what I thought would be a type of 'basement', but when the woman opened the door my eyes met a big training room. It had a punching bag, a ring, some lockers and in the middle stood a tall man smoking. We started walking towards him, he seemed to noticed and threw the cigarette to the floor. Wait- he was the guy from the other night, the one who 'captured' me, really...-was he going to train me? 

"You know you can't smoke in here Agent" the woman said with a pissed voice.

"Sure" he said with a don't-care smirk on his face.

"Agent Snow, I introduce you to Riley Brooke" he then immediately glanced at Riley from head to toe and smirked.

"Yeah... I think we have already met" he said smiling, but Riley just stood silent.

"Oh, of course, well I assure you will get to know each other" she then looked at Riley "Miss. Brooke this is Agent Snow, he is here to train you and will answer the questions you have"

Riley gave a confused look not knowing how to answer. Who the hell was this guy? He seemed familiar...

"Right then, I will leave you two start with the training" you looked at the woman " don't worry Miss. Brooke you will be fine, I am sure he will behave in front of a lady" she looked at you and then Snow one last time before closing the door.

" Well were do you wanna start, love?" he asked getting another cigarette and lighting it. 

"You were the one who stopped me from escaping" Riley told him before he said anything else.

"Well if you want to get technical, I did" he said. All of the sudden, Riley delivered a punch to his mouth. "Ouch" he said now growling to the floor staring at the wasted cigarette and then looking at Riley. "You aren't wasting anytime, are you love?" he said walking towards her, but Riley didn't step back.

"It is because of you that I am here, it's your fault! " Riley said with an angry look. Snow kept walking towards her and was now standing very close to her.

" Did you have another plan? They would have followed you anywhere" he said looking down at Riley.

Riley just gave him a disgusted look and stepped back, now her back facing Snow. She covered her face with her hands trying to don't get angry.

" I know you feel upset your fairytale life is over, but if they appreciate you that much you must be very special" Riley didn't even looked at him, she kept staring at the floor. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and turned her around. Riley delivered her arm roughly from his hand.

"Ok ok calm down" he said

"Fairytale?" Riley sighed almost laughing.

"Look, I know you are mad, I don't want to be here either but believe me it is better like this, if I train you, you learn and we are out of here"

Riley looked at him astonished "So you basically let them take me and ruin my escape so that you can get out of here?"

"Yeah!" Snow said looking at her like she had just described perfectly the situation.

"You are an asshole! How could you even think of-" Riley was cut off by Snow taking something out of his pocket and showing it to Riley on his hand. "My ring! You found it" Riley started walking towards him, but stopped when she realised that he was putting it out of her reach. Riley looked at him impatiently and confused.

" Let's make a deal-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Riley said trying to take the ring

"You are a good girl and train, I teach you everything I know and will give you the ring after that" He said tilting his head to the side.

"No... No no please just give it to me, it is really important my brother gave it to me and..." Riley didn't want to think about it, about how much she missed him. She left out a sigh. "Please, it is the only thing I have left from him"

 

Snow frowned. He felt the pain in her voice, he didn't remember how it was like to have relatives, he didn't care but watching her like that just...

" What happened to him?" but he realised she wasn't going to answer. " Ok then..." he started walking away " now, you want the ring right?" he noticed he had now all her attention " I will give it to you but if..."

" If what? " Riley asked with a raised eyebrow.

" If you fight, to start with the damn training"

Riley sighed "Ok"


End file.
